marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Illyana Rasputina (Earth-295)
| Relatives = Prelate Rasputin (brother, deceased); Colossus (brother, deceased); Shadowcat (sister-in-law, deceased) | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 120 lbs (55 kg) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Ust-Ordynski Collective, Lake Baikal, Siberia, U.S.S.R. | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Chris Bachalo | First = Generation Next #1 | Last = X-Men: Age of Apocalypse One Shot Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Life for young Illyana Rasuptina of Earth-295 was one of tragedy. When Apocalypse took over America, he attacked the rest of the world as part of his quest to destroy all those he saw as weak, especially humans. Her parents were slaughtered, and Illyana was taken to the slave pens. There she briefly found friendship with another slave, Clarice Ferguson. Her brothers Colossus and Mikhail joined either side of the human/mutant war. Colossus joined Magneto's X-Men and Mikhail became one of Apocalypse's Horsemen. Everyone believed that Illyana had died. Illyana survived, spending her days working at the Seattle Core, a facility that powered Apocalypse's empire that was run by Sugar Man. When the X-Men learned from the time displaced Bishop about a better reality that was erased from existence due to the time manipulations of Legion killing Charles Xavier, Magneto sent his X-Men on various tasks to accomplish the goal of restoring their timeline. Learning that Illyana was alive and that she was destined to gain mutant powers that allowed her to teleport through time and space, Magneto informed Colossus and his wife Shadowcat of Illyana's continued existence. Colossus took his young students Generation Next to the Seattle Core to rescue her. As the delicate infiltration mission carried on, Colossus became more and more obsessed with rescuing his sister. His student Mondo located Illyana and tried to smuggle her out of the complex in his body. However, the Sugar Man learned of the attempt and unleashed the security on Generation Next. Colossus broke into the facility to save his sister, but left his students to die. Colossus brought Illyana back to the X-Men's headquarters to find that Magneto and the M'Kraan Crystal (another component needed to restore reality) were in the possession of Apocalypse. Rogue organized the X-Men for a final strike on Apocalypse's citadel. Colossus brought his sister with him, although he became increasingly more protective of her. During the final battle, Magneto convinced Illyana to accompany Bishop and Destiny into the heart of the M'Kraan Crystal to help restore reality. Inside the crystal, Illyana found that she had full access to her mutant powers and could use them to send Bishop back in time to the day when Legion slew Xavier. Illyana exited the crystal to find that her brother had been mortally wounded by Gambit after going on a rampage (to get Illyana back) that saw the deaths of Iceman and Shadowcat. His dying words to his sister were to be someone braver than he was. Ultimately, Bishop succeeded in his mission, however it would only diverge his native Earth-616 with Earth-295. Magneto however managed to kill Apocalypse. Illyana was last seen just after the nuclear weapons that were about to destroy North America were stopped by Jean Grey. Her current fate remains unrevealed. | Powers = Stepping Discs: ability to mentally control "stepping discs", which allowed her to teleport from one location to another. | Abilities = | Strength = Normal human female with moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Rasputin Family Category:Teleporters